


God's Greatest Creation

by castielsstarr



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff, Human Castiel, Kissing, M/M, Talking, The Author Regrets Everything, so sweet it needs a cavity warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 00:13:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4283316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielsstarr/pseuds/castielsstarr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has a small secret he's kept from Dean for a while. It's just a stupid, embarrassing thing he does every night, and he doesn't want Dean to judge him. Except one night Dean wakes up unexpectedly and catches him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	God's Greatest Creation

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably a dumb thing, but I just had to write it. So, I apologize if it sucks guys. Hit me up on Tumblr: [castielsstarr.tumblr.com](http://www.castielsstarr.tumblr.com)

To say that Dean Winchester was simply “loved” was putting it too lightly. Sam cared deeply for his brother, no one could ever deny that, but it was vastly different from the way that Castiel felt. Cas looked at Dean with such a drastic level of emotion, whether good or bad. It was impossible to miss every little thought that crossed his mind.

Unless, of course, you were Dean Winchester.

Sam was constantly amazed by how Dean missed every single look that Cas shot his way. Whether it was mock loathing when Dean took the last cookie or the simple adoration at the way the hunter made coffee in the morning, there was zero chance of denying it. His former angel and current boyfriend was beyond madly in love with him. But Dean would always try to avoid the conversation whenever Sam would mention it to him. Dean knew that Cas loved him, but he didn’t know just how much.

Until one time he woke in the middle of the night to find Cas curled up around him, holding him tight to his chest, and muttering softly near Dean’s ear. He held still for a moment, catching only every few words because Cas wasn’t truly speaking, just letting the words drift out on his breath. “Cas?” His own voice was rough with sleep and it cracked harshly as he tried to get the sound out. “What are you doing?”

The words stopped falling from Cas’ mouth quickly. “I’m snuggling with you like we do every night. Spooning, I think is the correct terminology.” Castiel didn’t release his hold across the hunter’s chest. 

“No, not that. I meant what were you saying?”

“I… that’s nothing, Dean.” The man’s voice radiated embarrassment with a hint of shame. It wasn’t a good sound on Castiel.

Dean forced his way from Cas’ hold and rolled to face him before pulling Cas to him, one arm completely around the other man’s back and one resting on his upturned cheek. “What was it, angel? You can tell me.”

Castiel averted his eyes. “You’ll laugh.”

"I won’t laugh.”

“You will.”

“I won’t. I promise.”

Castiel hesitated again, opening his mouth slightly before closing it and shaking his head, all the while looking away from the scrutiny of Dean’s gaze. Those stupid green eyes.

“Look at me, Cas.” Dean pulled lightly at Cas’ jawline to lift his eyes. “I promise you, I will not laugh. Not over something that clearly has you so worked up.”

When he finally looked at his hunter, Castiel couldn’t comprehend just how much worry was etched into Dean’s face, over something that was really very dumb. He looked like the world was ending all over again and Cas knew that he had to tell him just so he would stop looking like that.

"I… It—It’s just something I do. After you’ve fallen asleep.” Dean rubbed his thumb across Cas’ cheekbone and Cas was sure Dean would be able to feel the heat creeping up his skin. He tried to stop the blush from crawling its way up his neck, but he couldn’t contain it. This was just about the worst thing he could be admitting to rough-and-tumble Dean Winchester.

“You talk to me?” Dean still looked confused and Castiel just sighed.

“Kind of. I just… I have the same thing I say every night. It’s not really a prayer, but I guess I never got out of the habit of praying once I fell. There was God; I could always pray to him, talk to him, and then suddenly there wasn’t. I wasn’t an angel anymore and I knew he would stop listening to me, not that he had really given any indication that he heard me before. So, I guess I started talking to you.”

Dean held Cas a little tighter, a little closer to him, but he didn’t respond. He knew there was more and he also knew not to interrupt when Cas actually started to open up to him.

“They’re the things I can see that I wish you knew. It’s evolved over time—the words. It was different when I first fell and you took me in, and it changed when we got together, and it’s still different now. It’s… It means much more. But it’s so stupid.” Cas ducked his head into Dean’s chest then, hiding away from those eyes that made him feel like he had to bare his soul.

Dean wrapped his other arm around Cas and tilted to rest his lips against the crown of Cas’ head, letting the other man be surrounded in warmth. He waited a few moments before speaking very softly against Cas’ black hair. “Will you tell me?”

Castiel quickly shook his head, but remained quiet.

“Please? I’d really like to hear it.” Dean placed a soft kiss to the top of his head and threaded his fingers through the fine hair at the nape of Cas’ neck. He felt Cas’ shoulders hitch with a sigh and the breath that escaped across his chest. The former angel never lifted his eyes, but spoke.

_“There are billions of stars in a single galaxy. Each one lit with an intense fire. Not one burns quite as bright as you._

_“The ocean is nothing more than copious compact water droplets. Each one capable of cleansing and renewal. Not one makes me feel as rejuvenated as you._

_“Within a forest there are plentiful trees. Each one producing the oxygen that sustains us. Not one allows me to breathe as easy as you._

_“If you can know but one thing, let it be this. You aren’t just loved, Dean Winchester. You are revered. Every fiber of your being is a marvel that would take millennia to fully comprehend. You are special. You are mine. And I will keep you safe.”_

Silence.

More silence.

“Cas. Look at me. Now.” It was barely more than a whisper and he could hear the cracks in Dean’s voice as he tripped over the syllables.

Cas barely even raised his face to Dean’s before his mouth was captured by the firmest kiss. It wasn’t firey, assuming, or rushed. It was just hard and necessary.

Dean pulled back and Cas could finally see that Dean’s eyes shimmered with the effort of holding back his tears. “Jesus, Cas. You can’t really think all that of me.”

Cas just gave a short nod before adding, “and more.”

After placing more kisses to Cas’ lips, Dean smiled at him and spoke. “I hope God is listening in right now. ‘Cause he needs to know just how much I love his greatest creation.”

Castiel couldn’t say anything, so he just crushed his lips to Dean’s once more.


End file.
